Beloved
by Angelica Diablo
Summary: PG for slight language. There is someone who loves Mia more than life itself, but who? A third chapter has been added
1. Beloved

Beloved  
Angelica Diablo  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Ronins. Yes, this isn't a songfic. I can see your looks of shock   
from here.  
  
  
  
There she was, her auburn hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back as she   
typed furiously at her computer. She's working on another project, so full of   
concentration she doesn't even notice me as I stand on the balcony outside her window.   
I watch her from afar like this, as I know she would never return my affections. Never,   
never could she understand them.  
  
For the life of me I can't decide what it is that draws me to her. Her of all people!   
Certainly there have been others that have caught my eye before, all of them tempted   
me. Some I found solace for my soul with, others comfort for my body. Yet all had   
moved on, or I had. And none of them had been like Mia.  
  
"Mia…" I whispered her name to the breezes, the word feeling like a precious candy   
rolling off my tong.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I hear a voice ask behind me. I jump and twist in the   
air. I have to be more careful; I shouldn't have let anyone sneak up on me like that.   
Normally I'm on guard; normally no one can surprise me.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hello Cye." I say, avoiding the question he'd just asked me.  
  
His blue-green eyes search mine for a moment before he repeats his question. "What are   
you doing out here?" Though his eyes seem to be knowing something of my answer as   
he looks over my shoulder to see Mia typing inside, not even hearing us over her own   
thoughts.  
  
Instinctively I move so that Mia won't be able to spot me, and Cye does the same. "I just   
wanted to get outside. I was feeling cooped up." I give him a half-truth. I was feeling   
cooped up, I had to find a way to get her out of my mind. The lot of good that did me,   
as I'd just found myself watching her through her window like some crazy stalker.  
  
"So you went to the balcony to spy on Mia?" Cye asked me, not relenting.  
  
"No." Okay, even I didn't believe my tone of voice on that one. I'm slipping. Damn   
her! Why does she do this to me? To ME? Yet I'm sure she wouldn't even care what I   
had to say about being damned.  
  
Cye looked me over for a moment, then seemed to sigh inwardly. "Then let me guess,"   
Cye asked. "You love her."  
  
Always. Always he was so good at knowing me. Why did I have the hard luck of being   
spotted by the one person who would be able to tell? Who I wouldn't be able to lie to   
effectively? Why?  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked me before I even had a chance to   
show a reaction to him. Damn him as well then!  
  
"Nothing. Why should I do anything about it?" I asked him defensively as I brushed a   
stray lock of blue hair off my forehead.  
  
"Because if you don't, I will." Cye said plainly.  
  
"What's going on out here?" I hear another voice behind me. I jump again. Argh! Why   
am I so off today?  
  
I turn to see Sage standing in the doorway leading on to the balcony. Great. He's just   
the one I want to see at this moment. Next Ryo will show up, then Kento will come and   
crack a joke and by then Mia will have noticed something was up! Curse my luck today.  
  
"We were just talking." Cye explained.  
  
Sage walked out onto the balcony. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. I shook my head,   
happy for the interruption. Cye followed suit, not wanting to blow my secret   
thankfully.  
  
Sage leaned on the railing and looked out over the grounds before him. He sighed   
heavily, eyed me for a moment, then eyed Cye, and finally decided to say what was on   
his mind. "I have something I have to get off my chest." Sage said, as if he was afraid of   
actually going through with it, but he couldn't live with it any more.  
  
"Go ahead." Cye said.  
  
"But you both have to promise to not tell anyone." He continued, looking us both in the   
eye as if to say, 'cause if you do I will personally make sure you never live to see another   
day.'  
  
"Why would I tell?" I asked him. When he just bored those lavender eyes into mine I   
sighed and said, "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Neither will I." Cye added, knowing Sage would never let him get away without   
promising.  
  
"I need to know, how to get Mia to notice me." My breath was caught in my throat.   
What? Why did Sage have to care for her too, and confide it in me? Didn't he know?   
No, how could he? I could hear Cye falter for a moment for the right thing to say.  
  
"Like she doesn't already." Cye said, practically walking on eggshells through this   
delicate situation.   
  
Sage however, didn't seem to catch the double meaning to Cye's words. "She does?"   
Sage asked, a note of hope in his voice, only hearing what he wanted to hear.  
  
I turned a cold gaze on Cye, as if warning him that he had better chose his words wisely.  
  
Fortunately Cye seemed to get the hint and said, "Sage, if you want her to notice you,   
you know better than I what to do."  
  
'That's right Cye.' I thought. 'You better say something like that.'  
  
"Do I?" Sage asked. "Sure, I know how to attract some kinds of girls, but they never   
stick around long. Mia's the kind of woman you settle down with Cye." Sage clarified.  
  
'Whoa boy, this is going to be interesting.' I thought as I watched Cye practically   
squirm.  
  
"I know." Cye said, stalling for time. Sadly, Sage seemed to be getting suspicious. Shit,   
I hope he doesn't guess my secret.  
  
"Cye? Can I ask you something?" Sage asked.  
  
"Um, sure Sage." Cye answered. Oh, here it comes.  
  
"Do you like Mia?" The look on Cye's face was classic. I couldn't tell what he was   
going to do. "It's okay if you do Cye…" Sage amended sadly before Cye could reply.   
"I'm sorry for asking you about her if you…"  
  
"No. I don't." Cye cut Sage off in possibly too strained a voice.  
  
Sage regarded Cye for a moment, then sighed and turned to me. "Well, what do you   
think I should do?"  
  
I was at a loss for words. Finally I swallowed hard and said, "Tell her."  
  
Sage seemed to mull this over for a moment, as if weighing the costs versus the benefits.   
"Thank you." He said with a nod. "And Cye, I'm sorry. If you want, I'll lay off her for   
you." He offered.  
  
"Sage, I do not have a crush on Mia." Cye said a little to loudly.  
  
Sage smiled. "Alright Cye, if you insist. But that makes her fair game." When Cye just   
nodded Sage said, "Thanks to both of you. I think I know what to do now. I'll talk to   
her tonight, after dinner." He turned and walked back into the house leaving me cold   
inside. How could I ever hope to compete with Sage?  
  
Cye sighed and turned to look out over the grounds, a strange light in his eye. "How   
could I ever hope to compete?" He asked. Now this was news to me.  
  
"Cye…Are you…?" I ask, not sure he wants to talk about it. He seemed to have   
forgotten I'm standing right there, and he started at my voice.  
  
He turned to face me. "Yeah, I'm bi." He said. Oh. Okay. Not what I was thinking,   
but close enough.  
  
"You love Sage, Sage loves Mia, I love Mia, and Mia loves…?" I said, just pointing out   
the irony of it all.  
  
Cye shrugged. "Don't know, but if she loves me I don't know if I'm going to laugh or   
cry." He said softly.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah…" I let my voice trail off. After a moment of silent debate I stand up   
strait. "I'm going to have to move fast if I'm going to beat Sage to Mia." Cye just   
nodded, his face sullen.  
  
I realized what was riding on this. If Sage ended up with Mia…both Cye and I would   
be crushed. I nodded to him, then in a brief moment of insanity leaned foreword and   
kissed Cye, not sure who I startled more with the action – him or me.  
  
I pulled away. "For luck." I told him. He raised his eyebrows at me, obviously unsure   
how to answer. Before he could decide I turned and walked into the house, silently   
making my way to Mia's study. Behind me I heard Cye make a strange noise.  
  
I made it as far as the door to the study before I almost chickened out. No, I had to do   
this. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" Mia called. I know she never even glanced   
away from her computer screen as she said it.  
  
I sucked in a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey Mia? Can we talk?" I asked.  
  
"One moment, let me save this before I lose it." Mia said. I nodded as I watched her.  
  
She finished up whatever project she had been working on, then turned in her swivel   
chair to face me. "Yes?" She asked expectantly. I turned to shut the door behind me   
when Sage walked in.  
  
"Oh hey." He said to me suspiciously. "Mia, can we talk?"  
  
"Well aren't I the popular one?" Mia asked. Sage glared at me, thinking I'd spilled his   
secrets. Perhaps he'd be happier with me doing that if he knew the real reason I was   
there.  
  
I just looked at Mia, waiting to see what she was going to do, as I wasn't going to   
impose, but I didn't want Sage to talk to her first either. Mia sighed when neither Sage   
nor I spoke, and finally said, "Well?"  
  
I sighed. "I had hoped to speak of something personal." I confessed. Sage glared at me   
for saying that, still suspecting that I was going to tell on him. "I will wait until Sage has   
finished with his business." I said defeated. I couldn't do it. Not after Sage had already   
trusted me to tell his secret to.  
  
I turned and walked out of the room with an, "I'll wait in the hallway." Over my   
shoulder, and I shut the door behind me. I put my face in my hands as I leaned up   
against the wall. Why did Sage have to go and decide to talk to her before dinner after   
all? Damn him, damn myself, and most of all…oh I didn't know what to damn next.  
  
Several minutes later the door to Mia's study opened and Sage walked out. I listened to   
him walk away before I even bothered to lift my face from my hands. I gazed at the   
open door with trepidation. Inside, Mia was waiting for me. What had happened   
between her and Sage?  
  
Gathering up every last ounce of courage I held in my body I walked into that room. As   
I suspected, Mia was sitting there waiting for me. This time I shut the door before   
anyone else could barge in. I turned to her and said softly, "Mia…"  
  
"Yes?" She asked me expectantly, probably thinking I had girl problems. She had no   
idea.  
  
Before she could give me any hint as to what Sage had said I blurted out, "I know what   
Sage came in here to ask you about, and I don't want to know what you said to him until   
I do this." I strode foreword and kissed her. If anything had ever shocked her in her   
life, I knew this was the biggest shocker of all. When I broke the kiss off I said, "Koji   
Mia, I adore you, and have adored you for so long…" I couldn't go on. I couldn't' do   
this to her, I knew she was probably already going with Sage, and I had no hope what so   
ever.  
  
Mia just looked at me. "Kayura…" She said. To hear her say my name sent shivers   
down my spine. "Kayura, I told Sage that I couldn't date him, because I know how Cye   
feels about him and couldn't betray Cye like that." She said softly.  
  
She told him no? But…what did she feel for me? Probably utter contempt at the   
moment. Her bright eyes were searching mine. "Mia…" I said softly, almost like a   
prayer.   
  
Then Mia stood up to face me. She was slightly shorter than me, but not much. She slid   
her arm around my neck and pulled me to her. I couldn't believe it! Mia was kissing   
me! She…she liked me? She liked me! My arms were around her in a second and I   
could feel her body fitting against mine. Oh, she tasted so sweet! I never dreamed…  
  
I pulled my head back slightly when we both needed air. "You are my beloved." I told   
her. She just smiled warmly up at me. In her eyes I could tell, I was hers too.  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well, you've gotten this far, that's good I guess. Could you do me a   
favor though, and if you review, don't mention who it was that had a crush on Mia,   
since I want to surprise as many people as I can. Thanks a bunch!  
  
~Angelica Diablo  



	2. Entwined

Entwined  
Angelica Diablo  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. This is the sequel to Beloved.  
  
  
  
  
"You are my beloved." I whispered to her as she caressed my cheek. "Always." I had   
wanted to say the words for so long. Little did I know we were being watched. Two   
sets of eyes were watching us through the window. One pair was blue-green as the sea,   
and the other was a pale violet.  
  
I didn't know this as I dipped my head to kiss Mia again. Again she muttered my name,   
"Kayura!" Oh how good it felt to hear that word fall from her lips with such emotion   
behind it. If I had been paying attention to something outside of my ladylove I would   
have heard what was going on on the other side of the window; the drama on the   
balcony I had been a part of just fifteen minutes before was still going on without me.  
  
"Mia, Mia wouldn't date me…but she'd date Kayura?" The utter shock was in Sage's   
voice as he spoke softly with Cye.  
  
Cye had shrugged. "Apparently…I'm sorry Sage."  
  
"What for?" Sage asked, then looked at Cye, knowledge dawning in Sage's eyes as he   
put two and two together. "You knew Kayura was in love with Mia when I came out   
here earlier, didn't you? That's what you were talking about, wasn't it?"  
  
Cye nodded. "Yes Sage." Cye never took his eyes off the embracing couple.  
  
Sage managed to pull his eyes away from his number one crush and her lesbian lover to   
give Cye a hard look. "And you still gave me advice on how to get Mia, knowing it was   
futile." The tone of his voice making it a statement, not a question.  
  
Cye shook his head. "No. I didn't know who Mia liked. I had no idea she'd go for   
Kayura." He said.  
  
Sage sighed, unable to stay mad at Cye for long when the redhead talked in that tone of   
voice. "Cye, is something wrong with you?"  
  
Cye shook his head again. "No."  
  
"Did you like Mia?"  
  
Cye gave what could have been a chuckle. "No."  
  
"Cye?"  
  
"No. I don't." Cye turned abruptly and walked back into the house, leaving Sage to his   
thoughts.  
  
But I did not know that, then. Then I was aware only that Mia had found the back of my   
neck with her fingers as I nearly crushed her against me. I had to pull away to breath. I   
felt light headed, I felt grounded, I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust, I felt   
chills traveling over my body…the only constant was my need for oxygen at that   
moment.  
  
Mia was smiling. Before she could say anything I said, "Mia, I wish I'd had the guts to   
tell you earlier…"  
  
Mia silenced me with the look in her eyes. "No, don't wish to change the past." She   
told me. I smiled as she caressed the side of my face gently.  
  
"Hey guys! Dinner!" Kento shouted as he went through the house. He was being kind   
and giving everyone fair warning before he took out the kitchen single-handedly. He   
got to Mia's study and opened the door to find Mia and I still in each other's arms.  
  
"Hey Mia? You coming to…" Kento's words died in his throat when he spotted the two   
of us as we blushed horribly back at him. Oh great. Kento's mouth was still open, but   
for once no sound was coming out of it. Never a good sign.  
  
"What are you lookin' at?" I challenged him openly. Mia shot a look at me out of the   
corner of her eye, but she didn't seem to have a better idea of how to handle Kento.  
  
"N-nothing." Kento stuttered.  
  
When he turned to leave Mia put a hand out as if to catch him and said softly, "Wait,   
Kento."  
  
Kento paused and turned to look back at us, a strange un-Kento-like look in his eye.   
"Yes?"  
  
"Come here, please…" She said softly, dropping her hand back down. Kento regarded   
us for a moment, then stepped warily into the room. He shut the door behind him as he   
waited to hear what Mia had to say. "Listen, I know what you're thinking…" She   
began.  
  
"That you're a dike?" He asked, cutting her off. Ouch. I wanted to pummel him, but   
Mia was talking. When Mia talks, I listen.  
  
"Kento…" Mia began.  
  
"No Mia, don't start with me. You and your lesbian lover here are quite obviously   
doing something that is completely wrong. Do not get me involved in it, okay?" He   
asked. Okay, now I was going to pummel him for the hurt look on Mia's face.  
  
I stepped foreword, but again Mia held me back. I glared into Kento's eyes, daring him   
to insult us again. He looked defiantly back at me. "Listen." He said in a dangerous   
voice that showed just how much he wanted to get into a fight. "You two do whatever   
you want, but don't expect me to cover for you. I want no part in your perverted little   
world."  
  
Inside I was practically begging Mia to let me pummel him. Still she held me back.   
"Kento, I know…" She had started to say, it was obvious that there were held back tears   
in the back of Mia's throat. I wanted to make Kento cry a tear for every one Mia refused   
to shed.  
  
"You know I'm right Mia." Kento said. "I'm going to dinner now." He turned and   
began to leave when the door was opened into his face as Cye entered the room. Even   
angrier from the humiliation of getting smacked by the door, Kento pushed past Cye   
and left in a huff.  
  
Damn it! Why didn't Mia let me take him out? I could have easily handled him! Have I   
not taken on Dais, Kale, and Sekhmet and come out victorious? I could feel Mia   
shuddering beside me from the pent up tears at Kento's harsh words.  
  
She rarely cried, I knew this. Yet the harsh words from one of her close friends had   
broken down the walls she kept up. Somehow this injustice enraged me even more then   
the words he'd called me.  
  
Cye watched Kento storm down to the kitchen to lose himself in food, then turned to   
Mia and I. "Hey." He said. "I heard shouting and figured I'd better come rescue you."   
He explained.  
  
Mia was silent for a moment, confused at Cye's words. "He knows how I feel about   
you." I told Mia. She heaved a sigh of gratitude for finding a friend in the storm.   
  
"Cye, what's going on out there?" Mia asked. She was slowly bringing herself back   
around and no longer sounded like she was talking through choked tears. Good. I   
hated the thought of her crying because of what Kento said…especially when Kento said   
what he did because of me. Because of my feelings for her.  
  
Cye closed the door as he sighed. "Sage saw you." He told us. "Just to give you fair   
warning. He was out on the balcony when you two kissed. Rowen and Ryo will know   
within the next fifteen minutes, 'cause if Sage doesn't say something, Kento will." His   
face fell slightly. "I'm sorry."  
  
I heard Mia sigh. "Then it's face them now, or…"  
  
I wanted to shout. I knew these people were Mia's friends, they were mine too, but Mia   
was closer to them. Still, I hated the way Kento had treated her. Instead of screaming   
though, I made my voice calm as I said, "Or we hide. I don't hide."  
  
Mia nodded. "Neither do I."  
  
Cye sighed, then nodded too. "I'll go with you."  
  
Fifteen minutes later found the three of us sitting together on one end of the table, and   
the others in various states of shock. Kento seemed to have calmed down from his   
initial shock, but still…  
  
"Mia, why didn't you tell us?" Ryo was asking.  
  
"Well, for one I was afraid you'd react like Kento did…and it didn't really seem to be   
your business." She explained. "It is rather personal." Ryo seemed to accept that   
answer. Still uncomfortable, he shifted his weight in his chair. Yet, at the same time, he   
didn't seem to be about to fly off the handle either. I took it as a good sign.  
  
Kento was moping over his empty plate. This discussion had delayed dinner, another   
reason for Kento to be annoyed. Not that I cared, his own damn fault for not knocking   
before entering a room.  
  
Rowen was looking at the space between Mia and I, and I wasn't sure what was going   
on in that brain of his. Not many people ever really did understand Rowen's mind,   
though there were enough people who wouldn't mind getting to go through his   
thoughts just for the heck of it, or to pick it apart.  
  
Sage however, was the only one who seemed to have as big a problem as Kento had. Or   
had as big a problem at concealing his problem with us. He was obviously angry. I   
knew Sage wasn't used to being turned down by girls, but I highly doubted anyone had   
ever turned him down for another girl before.  
  
Perhaps Mia and I should have waited…then again it wasn't like we'd intentionally   
come out. We couldn't have helped it if someone had walked in on us five minutes into   
the relationship.  
  
The conversation had come to a standstill. There was no way anyone was going to be   
able to talk anymore about it without someone's tempter getting out of control. Cye   
took one look around the table, obviously drained from playing mediator, then he stood   
and went to get the food. "Let's eat." He said defeated. There was nothing else to be   
said.  
  
I joined them for dinner, and blissfully there was no time for conversation between the   
bites of food everyone seemed to be shoveling into their mouths at Kento's normal rate.   
I didn't eat much; my appetite had been severely damaged by the evening's events.  
  
I volunteered to help Mia with the dishes, and one by one the others cleared out. Kento   
went to work out, Rowen said he was going to get on the 'net, Ryo claimed he had to go   
check on White Blaze as if the tiger couldn't handle himself, and Sage just went to his   
room. I assumed Sage was just going to fill himself with contempt for me and 'my kind.'   
Whatever my kind was…  
  
Cye stuck around, and helped clear the table, then went to wherever Cye went to when   
he wanted to be alone, and gave Mia and I some privacy. There were a few moments of   
silence as I scrubbed at an unruly pot, my hands in the soapy water. Mia finally turned   
to me and broke the silence by saying, "Did you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?" I asked, looking up from my dishcloth to see she was just standing there   
and gazing at me with her soft eyes.  
  
"Am I your beloved?" She asked.  
  
How could she doubt me? Yet I understood, I was finding this hard to believe as well. I   
shook my hands free of water droplets and soap bubbles as I turned to face her   
completely. "Mia," I started, wanting to give her some speech to rival Shakespeare, but   
at the last moment decided to not challenge the bard and just say it. "You are my   
beloved, don't forget that. I know what the others were saying hurt, but I don't care   
what they say as long as…" Oh jeez, I was sounding like such a sap. "As long as you   
stick by me I can take the heat."  
  
Mia absorbed this, letting my words find niches in her brain. Finally she just smiled at   
me. Apparently she'd decided the dishes could wait, because she pulled me into a   
warm hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back, feeling so comforted   
by her presence.  
  
When we finally pulled apart we just smiled at each other and finished the kitchen   
chores before Mia motioned for me to join her in her bedroom. When I eyed her   
suspiciously she added, "It's the only place around here we're going to get any privacy."  
  
I nodded and entered the room. It's soft tones were so, her. She turned to me after   
shutting the door and turning on music so it would be harder to overhear our   
conversation.  
  
For an hour and a half we talked. We just talked. I didn't know then either, that Sage   
had left his room to go for a walk, and come across Cye where he was going for a late   
night swim.  
  
Cye had pulled himself up on the shore when he spotted Sage. "Yes?" Cye asked his   
pale friend.  
  
"Oh, hey Cye…" Sage said, then sat down on a large boulder next to the Water Ronin.  
  
"You forgiven me for not telling you about Kayura?" Cye asked tentatively.  
  
Sage just nodded his head as he stared out over the water. After several long moments   
he spoke, "Cye, is it Kayura that you like?" He asked, knowing that there was   
something going on with his friend.  
  
Cye shook his head no. "I don't have a crush on her Sage." The tone of his voice   
indicated to Sage that he had touched on something there. Perhaps not a crush on   
Kayura, but something that Cye was obviously hiding. Something Sage felt compelled   
to find out.  
  
"Cye, who do you love?" Sage asked.  
  
"My family. My friends. Who do you think?" Cye asked in an almost snippish manor.  
  
"You know what I mean Cye." Sage said. When Cye didn't respond Sage sighed and   
said, "Alright. I know, it's your business. I'll shut up now if you want."  
  
"No. You don't have to shut up Sage." Cye said, though not really realizing he'd been   
about to say it until the words had already escaped his lips. Sage was about to pursue   
things further when Cye abruptly changed the subject and the topic was dropped all   
together.  
  
Meanwhile, sitting in Mia's room, the two of us had discussed everything from how to   
handle the others, to the music that the radio was playing, to Mia's work. Although I   
wasn't completely fascinated with every aspect of Mia's job, I was fascinated by her. I   
know she couldn't have been completely entranced with life in the dynasty, but she   
listened to me as well.  
  
After hours of talking and laughing I noticed her lids hung heavy with sleep. I glanced   
at the clock and realized it was well past midnight. "Mia, I'm sure you have some work   
to catch up on. I better leave…" I said as I stood to go.  
  
Mia stood as well and smiled at me. "There is no way I'll be getting any work done at   
this hour of the night Kayura. I may as well just go to bed." She told me as she moved   
closer to me. A smile crossed my lips as she moved into my arms for what I thought   
would be our good-bye kiss.  
  
When we pulled apart Mia let her hands slide down my arms to capture my hands   
between hers. "Why do you have to go all the way back to the dynasty at this late hour?   
I know you're tired, I can see it in your eyes. Just stay the rest of the night here." She   
suggested. My heart caught in my throat this time. Sensing my hesitation Mia smiled.   
"Just stay here to sleep." She emphasized the word sleep to show she meant actual   
sleep.  
  
I smiled warmly at her then. That night I slept in Mia's bed, curled up next to her. At   
some time in the night we had gravitated towards each other and our arms had   
entwined themselves together, as she rested her head against my shoulder.  
  
Out on the balcony – which I later found myself calling the balcony of fate – Cye had   
gone outside to look over the lake before going to bed. He'd caught sight of Mia and I   
turning out the lights together. I'm sure he knew then, more so than I, that his story and   
mine were as entwined as Mia and I as we slept, or as the threads on one of Dais' webs.   
Yet I slept peacefully by Mia's side and I did not know that, then.  



	3. Enchanted

Enchanted  
Angelica Diablo  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Ronins. Don't bite my head off if you don't like the couples.  
  
  
  
I woke up to find that I was curled around someone, and that same someone had draped   
an arm over me. The warm body beside me was slowly stirring to consciousness; I   
could feel the slight shifting that heralded the opening of one's eyes. "Kayura…" I   
heard the breathed whisper next to my ear. It was her voice. I opened my eyes slowly,   
and smiled to find that it wasn't a dream.  
  
I felt her caress the side of my face gently; as if in awe that I was real, which of course   
only made me smile wider. I leaned foreword and kissed the center of her forehead,   
right over her third eye. "Good morning." I whispered against her soft skin.  
  
She snuggled in against the curve of my body and tucked her head under my chin. I   
knew such joy in that moment. "How late do you think we've slept in?" I asked her.  
  
"Late enough." She sighed. "I'm glad today's my day off…"  
  
I nodded my head agreeing with her. Outside her room I could hear the sounds of the   
other members of the house stirring and moving about in their morning routines. I   
could hear Cye working in the kitchen, and what sounded like Sage's voice talking with   
him. Ryo was moving around in the living room, and Rowen sounded like he had just   
dragged himself out of bed and was shuffling down the hall into the bathroom. I   
assumed that Kento was in the work out room, though I wasn't positive.  
  
I personally could have lain there all day with Mia and just listened to the sounds of the   
others going about their lives, but my bladder insisted on otherwise. After another five   
minutes of silence I had to get up. I kissed her temple as I unwrapped my arms from   
around her. "I'll be right back." I whispered.  
  
Mia opened her eyes again and looked at me questioningly. "Bathroom." I clarified,   
and she nodded contentedly. I left the room and went down the hall. When I was   
finished I opened the door only to find Kento was about to open it.  
  
"You!" He bellowed, obviously angry that I seemed to be everywhere.  
  
"Yes, me. Excuse me Kento, I would like to get through." I said as I walked past him   
and back towards Mia's room. As I opened her bedroom door I noticed out of the   
corner of my eye that Kento was standing in front of the bathroom glairing at me. I   
ignored him and entered the bedroom closing the door behind me.  
  
When I turned to look, Mia had changed into a pair of jeans and a loose tee shirt. She   
had casually tied her hair back, and was making the bed. I quickly moved to help her   
and she smiled at me. "You ready for some breakfast?" I asked her. She nodded, but   
instead of going out the door to the kitchen, she walked around the bed and pulled me   
into her arms.  
  
"Whatever happens out there, we'll make it." She told me. When I nodded she leaned   
foreword and gave me a quick kiss before the two of us made our way to the kitchen.   
We walked in the room to find Sage sitting at the table, and Cye walking over with the   
waffles he'd just cooked up for the two of them to eat.  
  
"You want some?" Cye offered the two of us. "There's enough for everyone and   
Kento." He joked.  
  
"Sure!" Mia smiled. "These are Cye's famous waffles." She told me as she took her   
seat. I sat beside her and waited for my share of the meal.  
  
"The others should be here shortly." Cye informed us as he took a seat across from   
Sage. Sage was cutting his waffles and hadn't noticed that Cye had intentionally sat   
across from him, even when all other seats were left open. Mia noticed though, and so   
did I.  
  
Sage was silent, not that this was totally unusual for as laid back as he is. This however,   
was a chilling silence that was only broken with the sound of his utensils hitting the   
plate. It seemed that he and Cye had been having a rather interesting conversation   
before we came in, but now Sage was just trying to rush through eating so he could   
leave. When I glanced around Mia at Cye, I noticed that the redhead was watching Sage   
more than he was eating.  
  
Huh…it was interesting how Sage, who seemed to be so perceptive in so many things,   
was missing the adoration in Cye's eyes. Or was he? When Mia and I made a silent   
agreement to finish eating and leave the two of them alone, I heard Sage ask, "Cye,   
something's been bothering you these past few days, what's wrong?"  
  
I glanced at Mia as we both headed towards the front of the house and her eyes told me   
she was just as aware of the eaves dropping I'd done. We tugged on our shoes and   
boots at the door, having decided to go for a walk during the meal. We left the house   
with the warm air of the early afternoon making us smile.  
  
Inside the house Cye was battling with Sage's question. "Nothing…alright something is   
wrong if you must know." Cye gave up trying to lie; he had never been very good at it.  
  
"What?" Sage pressed, worried for his friend.  
  
"It's personal Sage." Cye warned him.  
  
Sage nodded, then added a moment later, "Cye, you know it's not good to keep it   
bottled in if it's bothering you this much. I think you need to get it off your chest."  
  
Cye had looked up from poking his waffles around his plate to look Sage in his one   
visible eye. "Sage, you don't want to know. Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
Sage had been about to say more when Ryo had walked into the kitchen looking for   
something to eat. Sage had resigned the conversation then, but decided to bring it up   
again later. It was strange, but Kento had been avoiding the kitchen throughout the   
entire time Mia and I had been down there, but he followed not long after Ryo, eating all   
but two waffles he decided to save for Rowen.  
  
Unwary of these events, Mia and I strolled through the forest, pausing now and again to   
inspect a patch of wildflowers, or whatever caught our eyes. Something I noticed, when   
you're with someone who enchants you, the world suddenly is able to enchant you. I   
didn't know if this was a good thing, but I didn't dislike it at any rate.  
  
Before long we came to an area where the trees weren't as close as in other areas of the   
forest. It wasn't exactly a clearing, but it was a nice place to sit down and look around.   
There we lounged, with our backs to the tree trunks, and I found my mind wandering   
back to Cye and his predicament.  
  
"Mia?" I asked softly after a soft lull in the conversation.  
  
"Hmm?" She replied.  
  
"Well," I started, wondering if it was right to even get involved. I felt I owed Cye one   
for talking me into talking to Mia, well, at least letting her know how I felt. "Do you   
think we should talk to Cye?"  
  
Mia thought for a moment. "Perhaps. He has spoken to me a few times about his   
feelings, but I don't think he dares talk to Sage about it after Sage's reaction to us."  
  
I nodded. It would have taken a lot of courage for Cye to approach Sage in the first   
place, let alone after the way Sage was opposed to Mia and I. Yet I had to wonder if he   
was more opposed to Mia and I simply because it was Mia instead of it being the fact   
that we were lesbians.  
  
Mia and I sat for a long while, though I'm not sure just how long, and we watched the   
wildlife emerge to do a little recon on us. When we didn't seem to be that big a threat   
they went about their business.  
  
There was another set of eyes, doing a little searching of their own. Cye was on the   
balcony of fate, gazing out over the pond and lost in his thoughts when the object of his   
affections decided to join him.  
  
"Cye?" Sage asked, making Cye jump.  
  
"Hmm?" Cye asked, not turning to look at him.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" When Cye shook his head 'no,' Sage moved to lean on the railing   
next to his friend. "Cye, what do you think about Mia and Kayura?"  
  
After a heavy sigh, the response came, "I think that they're happy together, and I wish   
you wouldn't blame them for it. They can't help who they love any more than either of   
us can."  
  
Sage was shocked at the emotion in Cye's voice. He'd never heard Cye speak in such a   
tone with him before. "Cye?" He asked almost tentatively.  
  
"Yeah Sage?" Sage was surprised to find that Cye's voice sounded almost weary.  
  
"I know that there's someone who you love that you are trying to hide from the   
world…" When Cye didn't respond at all, Sage went on. "Does it have to do with Mia   
and Kayura?"  
  
Cye nodded. "It has to do with them, but it isn't either one of them." Cye said, trying   
not to give it away, but at the same time he was beginning to burst with his feelings.  
  
"Cye, will you ever tell me?" Sage asked.  
  
Cye turned to face him dead on. "Sage, tell me something. If it weren't for the fact that   
it was Mia, would you have a problem with lesbians?"  
  
Sage thought a moment, not sure what to make of this conversation. Surely Cye wasn't   
implying that…and something in Sage's brain just clicked. "Cye…"  
  
"Answer the question Sage."  
  
"No, not really. No…" Sage shook his head. He had been about to say more, but before   
he could finish his sentence Cye had moved foreword and shushed him with a hand   
movement.  
  
"Sage, I can't tell you who it is I love, because I know you won't want to know once I   
do."  
  
Sage narrowed his eyes. "Cye, are you…wi-with me?" Sage made a hand motion that   
indicated he meant 'in love.'  
  
Cye didn't answer, but simply looked at Sage, confirming his suspicions. Mia and I   
were in the woods and leaning towards each other as Sage just gazed wide-eyed at Cye   
on the balcony. Mia pulled me closer as Cye took a step closer to Sage, trying to read the   
look in his eye. I took Mia's hair out of her ponytail as Sage leaned closer to the aquatic   
Ronin. Cye used all his courage to kiss Sage on the cheek, then turn away as Mia and I   
paused for a breath. As Mia and I simply gazed into each other's eyes, Sage put a hand   
on Cye's shoulder to keep him from leaving. As Cye turned around, a glimmer of hope   
in his eyes, I held Mia and teleported her to my rooms in the Nether World. As Mia   
gazed around my place with wonder in her eyes, Cye again turned away, leaving Sage   
alone on the balcony, a stunned expression on his face.  
  
I returned Mia to her house that evening, and Sage immediately jumped upon the two of   
us. "Mia, Kayura, I have to talk to you. You two would be able to understand." When   
Mia and I just looked at each other we knew that Cye had told him. We nodded, and the   
three of us went into Mia's office and locked the door behind ourselves.  
  
"We know what you want to talk about Sage." I told him. "We know how Cye feels   
about you."  
  
Well it looked like Sage had been shocked again, though it was hardly evident in that   
mask of a face he has. "What should I do?" He asked.  
  
"Well, that depends Sage, how do you feel about him?" Mia asked.  
  
Sage thought for a moment. "I care about him I guess, but I never thought, ya know,   
more than a friend. I've never thought of a guy like that before." He was obviously in   
over his head. "I don't want to hurt him, but…I don't want to…I don't know what I   
think about him. I guess I could, but I just never thought …"  
  
"Sage, do what you do best. Go meditate on it, you'll find the answer." I told him,   
cutting him off, though I could tell he'd been doing just that for most of the day.  
  
"Yes, I know. But…" He shook his head slightly. "I'll go talk to him." Sage said, then   
turned to walk out. Half the distance out the open door he turned to glance at us over   
his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Both of you, I'm sorry for the way I acted."  
  
"It's alright Sage, you didn't know. We forgive you." Mia told him. He nodded and   
walked out. Mia and I smiled knowingly at each other before returning to our own little   
world.  
  
We could hear Sage knock on the door of Cye's bedroom. We heard him be admitted,   
and we heard him close the door behind him. When we heard no other motion from   
that area of the house, Mia and I took it to be a good sign.  
  
I left before diner, telling Mia that I thought it best if we gave the others a break from   
our relationship, mainly because I thought Kento might kill me if he saw me again that   
day. I returned to the Nether World, only to go back to the manor that evening when   
Mia was getting ready for bed.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" I asked her softly when I appeared in the corner of her room. She   
jumped at my voice, then turned and smiled widely at me.  
  
"No, not at all." She said, shaking her head. "I have good news."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Cye and Sage were sitting next to each other at dinner tonight." She revealed to me.  
  
"So are they a couple?" I asked as I climbed between the sheets.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I don't think so, not yet any way. But who knows what the   
future may bring. Though I advised them after dinner to not let any of the others know   
about it for a while. Let them recover from us first."  
  
I nodded my head as she reached over and turned out the light. She turned and curled   
up against me again, and I wrapped my arm around her. "I adore you Mia." I   
whispered.  
  
"And you have enchanted me Kayura." She said against my skin before kissing my face.   
In the darkness we snuggled close together and found a blissful place to sleep.  
  
A/N: All right, unless I have any request for it, I think I'm ending the fic here. Please   
review and tell me what you think!  



End file.
